Ivy and Vine book one: The Beggining
by Sparkypony9
Summary: Ivykit and Vinekit have always been bullied. but, when a mysterious prophecy arrives, will they be able to leave Breezeclan for good? (Talon, Tinycloud, and Swallowtail are O.C.'s)
1. Allegences

Allegences:

**A/N: Thanks reviewers!**

**If some one could make a kittypet and a loner or two, I'd love the help!**

**BREEZECLAN(winged cats):**

**LEADER:** Goldstar

**Deputy: **Blackclaw

**Medicine cat:** Icecloud

**Warriors:**

Blacknose

Iceydawn

Muddyclaw

Windstorm (created by: Wishheart01)

Dawnwhisker

Berryclaw

Flamepelt

**Apprentices:**

Seedpaw

Lilypaw

**Queens:**

Lilyblossom

Roseblossom

**Kits:**

Tigerkit

Flowerkit

Ivykit

Vinekit

Deerkit

Leafkit

**Snowclan(power over snow and ice)**

**LEADER: **Icestar

**Deputy:** Bluenose

**M**** : **Poppydawn

**App: **Seedblossom

**Flameclan(power over fire):**

**LEADER: **Heatherstar

**Deputy: **Dawnwing

**Med. Cat: **Grasswhisker

**App: none**

**A/N that's it! Oh, and Iceclan and Flameclan do have warriors but...I'm just a little lazy right now!**


	2. Proulouge

**Prologue**

"Are you sure?" he asked the starry Warrior in front of him

The cat nodded and said "Yes" then, he repeated the words of the prophecy he had just given Icedawn

"Vine and Ivy will be destroyed.

Unless they can grow in the cliff.

For the Tiger's flame can destroy them,

but if the Flowers will help, the Vines and Ivy will grow strong."

Icedawn nodded "Thank you Mudclaw"

**A/N This is my first story, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Why?

Vinekit blinked open her eyes for the first time. When she looked around, she realized she was in a den with 5 other cats. One of them was snuggled next to her. Vinekit nuzzled the little white she-kit next to her.

The she-kit opened her blue eyes. "You opened your eyes! Now we can play!" she smiled "I'm Ivykit by the way"

Vinekit purred Vine and Ivy.

When they left the nursery, some older kits were playing moss-ball. The tom was big and strong and the she-kit was smaller, but tough. When the tom missed, and sent the moss-ball to Vinekit, he said "I'm Tigerkit, and this is my sister, Flowerkit"

Tigerkit stared at Vinekit's wings, her wings were a darker brown than the rest of her pelt (as usual) and he said "Those are the smallest wings I've ever seen! You weak little thing, I mean, what kind of a name is 'Vinekit'? I mean…." He was cut off by a blue furred cat cradling him with her wing. "Hush Tigerkit, don't be rude"

Tigerkit rolled his eyes "Yes Roseblossom." But, when he looked back at Vinekit and Ivykit, there was pure hatred in his eyes.

**A/N: So what do you all think? And just so you know, here are the prophesied cats:**

**Tigerkit**

**Flowerkit**

**Vinekit**

**Ivykit**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: let's play!**

Vinekit watched as Tigerkit walked away.

"Come on Ivykit" she said "Let's. Let's go play" she walked away, tail drooping

Ivykit nodded "You can be the leader" she offered Vinekit pricked up "ok! You can be Ivydawn, my deputy!"

Ivykit nodded "What should I do Vinestar?" Vinekit grinned "Let's show those Iceclan"—she pointed with her wing towards Berryflame –"That Breezeclan is the best!"

"Ya!" Ivykit jumped up and flapped her wings, temporally hovering before crashing down again "Let's go!" they ran to Berryflame shouting "Take that Iceclan intruder!" as they pounced and batted his ears.

Berryflame smiled and rolled on his back saying "Alright, you win"

The kits jumped up "alright! Yay!" they purred and rubbed each other.

Suddenly, Vinekit bumped into a cat "ow" she said looking up into dark-Blue eyes. She whimpered "Blackstar! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too"

Blackstar glanced at her and smiled "Don't worry about it Vinekit. I'm only going to see Icedawn and Flowerpaw. **A/N a month has passed so she and Tigerkit are now apprentices, their mentors are Flowerpaw: Icedawn and Tigerpaw: Windstorm (created by: Wishheart01) **

Vinekit muttered under her breath "those lucky apprentices, we're just as good as them" to Ivykit who giggled "Come on Vinekit, let's go back to the nursery and see if Deerkit and Leafkit want to play with us as well!" the two kits ran off.

Blackstar shook his head "Unless I'm mistaken, those are two of the four mentioned in the dream Icedawn had"

**A/N** **ya know, Reviews mean more chapters. So….PLEASE Read and Review! (aka R+R!)**


	5. Chapter 3: FINALLY!

**Chapter Three: FINALLY!**

**A/N just so you aren't confused, a month has passed and here are the current names of the cats in the prophecy:**

**Tigerpaw (apprentice) {mentor: Dawnpelt}**

**Flowerdawn (Medicine Cat's apprentice) {Mentor: Icedawn}**

**Ivykit (kit)**

**Vinekit (kit)**

**Also, Greypaw, Nightpaw, and Pouncepaw are now Warriors, they are: Greywing, Nightclaw, and Pounceleap**

**So here ya go, the Chapter! !  
**_**-**_

"Ivykit, step forwards" Blackstar said "Ivykit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

Ivykit nodded and squeaked "I do" her wings fluttering ever so slightly

Blackstar nodded "Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor shall be Windstorm."

"Vinekit, step forwards" Blackstar then said "Vinekit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

Vinekit said "Yes I do!"

Blackstar smiled slightly "Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Vinepaw, your mentor shall be Muddypelt" Vinepaw and Ivypaw went to touch noses with their mentors.

"Ivypaw, Vinepaw, Ivypaw, Vinepaw, Ivypaw, Vinepaw" the other cats cheered.

Vinepaw stuck out her chest. This was the best day of her life. Then, she saw Tigerpaw's face and her mind was filled with horror…

**Oooooo Cliffhanger!**

**Kittypets and Loners still needed! (They won't show up for a while though) I only have one! I need at least four**

**~sparkypony**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N You all wanted longer chapters, so here is one! I've decided, to make this a 3 book arc. The loners and rouges thing is closed, but thanks for your entries! They will appear either later in this book, or early in the next one. Thanks! Oh and there's been another time skip= Tigerflame and Flowerdawn are named and its assessment time for Ivy and Vine!**

Vinepaw leaped up. She caught the sparrow and buried it next to her Squirrel and vole. She had had a great hunt. She knew at some point, a cat would come to test her hunting skills. She had a nagging suspicion it would be Tigerflame.

Suddenly, an orange cat raced at her and hit her muzzle. She jumped up and swiped her claws at Tigerflame. She swiped at his belly. _Of course it was him. He HATES me and Ivypaw. I wouldn't be surprised if he had volunteered to personally attack me! _She thought, gritting her teeth in anger.

She suddenly leaped up, betting her wings in his face. Then, she bit down hard on his scruff, waiting for him to go limp in defeat. When he finally did, after some MAJOR struggling, she let go and grabbed her fresh-kill.

She snorted at him, and then walked back towards camp. When she got there, she saw that her sister had made it through with a Squirrel, two Robins and a Field Mouse. Their father was standing next to her, Windstorm **LOL, I just realized, that is the first time I announce her dad! **Had a few nasty scratches, but Vinepaw knew that Icedawn would be able to fix him right up!

Blackstar nodded at her "Good job. The ceremony will be at Sun-High" Vinepaw looked up at the sky; Sun-High wouldn't be there for another hour. Just enough time to clear out her nest.

_**LATER**_

Vinetail sat next to her sister, the newly named Ivydawn. It was nearly moon-high, and they were keeping their silent vigil to protect the clan. Vinetail stifled the urge to purr. That would break her vow of silence for the night.

_**LATER (again)**_

Flowerdawn walked over from the Medicine Clearing. Her wings were folded at her side. "You can speak now" she told the sisters "And, you may go to the Warriors Den for a well-deserved rest."

Ivydawn blinked gratefully "Thank you Flowerdawn" she meowed and Vinetail nodded "Thanks" she repeated.

Vinetail stretched out in her new nest. She was so tired, she didn't even dream!

When she opened her eyes, she was startled. A large white blog was sitting right in front of her! When she scented the air, the scent of the white blob revealed it to be Iceclaw, one of the senior warriors. Vinetail realized the reason Iceclaw seemed so big, was because she was about to have Blackstar's kits!

Next to her, Ivydawn stirred. And her wings gently unfolded. Vinetail nudged her sister, and then walked out of the den. When she got there, the deputy, Sunwhisker nodded her over.

"Can you join Blacknose and Pouncewing on a hunting patrol?" he asked. Vinetail nodded, it would be her first patrol as a Warrior! And she couldn't wait to get going. As she turned to find Blacknose and Pouncewing, she caught a glimpse of Blackstar, his eyes were filled with sadness for a moment, but then he turned away, leaving Vinetail to wonder, just what was the leader thinking about as he looked at her?


End file.
